


Last Moments

by Dxalogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxalogue/pseuds/Dxalogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically was inspired by Rue's death in the 1st Hunger Games book and basically wanted to add fuel to the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

Ben’s dark eyes stare up into the trees, searching for a sign of Poe. He bites his lip and hums softly, hoping he knows it’s safe for him to join him. And then he heard the scream.

He recognizes the scream, belonging to no one else than that boy from long ago.

“Poe!” He yells, and starts running, knowing this may be a trap but he couldn’t help himself.

“Dameron! I’m coming!” he shouts again. As he breaks the clearing, he sees Poe on the ground, with a bruised face along with a trail of blood at the corner of his mouth.

Before Poe could mutter Ben’s name, a spear pierces his body.

With an aim for the girl from District One’s jugular, Ben swifltly shoots his arrow and hits the target. She falls to her knees and claws at her neck, yanking out the arrow before drowning in her own blood.

Seeing as no one else is there to ambush them, he runs to Poe. Ben crutches down and places Poe on his lap. The tip of the spear is buried up to Poe’s chest. Ben stares helplessly. A surge of anger and grief boils within him.

“You blew up the weapons?” Poe croaked.  
“To smithereens.” Ben says, wiping the blood from the corner of Poe’s mouth.   
“Y-You have to win Ben.“Poe whispers, as his golden brown eyes look up at the sky.  
“I am Poe. For the both of us.” He promised.

Poe shakingly tightens his grip on Ben’s hand. “Don’t go. I’m so cold.”

“I’m here Poe. I’m here.” Ben gently strokes the other boy’s hair, looking up at the clear sky. Ben tried to hold back tears as he see the love of his life wasting away in his arms.

“Sing me a song.” He murmurs.  
“ A song? Which one Dameron.” Ben stares at Poe. A tear slid down the pale boy’s cheek and the other boy shakingly wipes the tear.

“The one from when we were younger. You know….the one Leia would sing.” Ben paused. His throat hitchted with more tears and anger piling in his troat. He wanted to make Poe’s last moments the best he could or at least try to. He gave a small cough and began.

As he sang, Poe’s eyes fluttered in and out of conciousness. His chest rose slightly, his skin losing the warmth that ignitied within him. Ben’s rich, velvety voice was like the ocean and Poe the ship, guiding him to the unknown. As soon as Ben croaked the last line, everything became still and quiet.

For a moment, Ben sits there, tears pouring down on Poe’s face. He lets out a heavy, anguished sob as Poe’s cannon fires. As one final gift to him, Ben leans forward and presses his lips to those cold, bruised lips.

For what seemed like eternity, Ben gently laid Poe’s head back on the ground and got up. He took a few steps toward the bank of daisies and gathered an armful. One flower at a time, he adorned his body. He also found several white roses, weaving them into a crown into the late lover’s hair.

He knew that the body was going to be shown and collected anyways, giving him no reason to stay. However, he couldn’t help but stare at Poe as he laid there like those princesses from those fairytales of his, waking upon true love’s kiss– or so it said. Poe couldn’t linger any longer; he had to leave now if he wanted to live to see the rising sun.

He rolled the girl from District One’s body over as he took her supplies and removed the blood-tipped arrow from her jugular.

As he walked ahead, he turned around and stared back at the body.

“Goodbye Poe.” From then on, he turned around, faced forward, and headed off to look for other survivors.


End file.
